Certainly Not Just A Hangover
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Lauren and Joey are on the outs cousins and hate each others guts but what happens when they wake up with a little more then just a hangover?
1. Chapter 1

Certainly Not Just A Hangover.

Inspired by one of my favourite films ever! Go with it. Hope you like :))

Chapter 1-

Lauren Branning groaned as she woke a morning after a pretty heavy house party at Whitney. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to remember the night before...

She didn't want to go to this party. She knew Joey, her cousin, was going to be there and she wanted to kill him after he broke her best friend's, Lucy, heart. She couldn't stand the sight of him but she knew she couldn't let Whitney down. She dressed in a nice dress and went over. She found Lucy sat on the stairs, acting quiet and away from the party.

"What's my cousin done?" Lauren proclaimed, sighing.

"Flirting with every girl possible" Lucy replied, quietly, taking a sip of her bottle of WKD.

"Leave him to me" Lauren said, narrowing her eyes at Joey, seeing him in the living room...

Joey Branning could barely remember the events of the night before as he woke up. He had passed out in the bathroom, having tried to avoid his ex girlfriend, Lucy Beale and also to avoid having another war war three with his cousin, Lauren. He felt weird as he stood up, leaning on the bath, trying to gather his thoughts...

Some brunette he had been dancing with had left to use the bathroom when Lauren stormed over to him.

"Outside. Now. We need to talk" She told him. He rolled his eyes and followed her outside, to the front of the house where the freaky statue that Bianca had recently brought shadowed above them.

"What is it, Lauren? I'm kinda busy" Joey said, sighing, crossing his arms.

"Yeah I can see that. How do you think Lucy is dealing with that?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Lucy are over. She knows that. Excuse me whilst I have fun" He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh my god, you really are a pig. I can't believe we are really related" She told him, scoffing.

"Yeah, because I so like being related to you too!" He proclaimed. She narrowed her eyes.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She questioned, taking a step towards him.

"You act like a drunken brat all the time. It's kinda annoying!" He replied, sighing.

"What I do doesn't concern you so don't judge me" She told him, pointing at him.

"What I do doesn't concern you, Lauren. It works both ways" He said, nearly shouting.

"Lucy's my best friend!" Lauren exclaimed, shouting.

"I don't care. Me and her are over. Deal with it" Joey replied. Her response came with a slap across his face.

"You are a dick and karma is gonna get you!" She shouted, aware that people were staring at them.

"And as you pointed out, we are cousins, so doesn't that kinda make you a dick too?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not my cousin. You refuse to be my Uncle's son so I refuse to be your cousin. See you around or maybe not" She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay. Don't ask me for family rates or discount or freebies when you are in the club. We are not family" He said, crossing his arms.

"Fine. We are clear then?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh we are so clear. Bye, Lauren" He said, pushing past her and walked by into the house. She watched him go and out of the corner of her eye, she could of swore the statue she had forgot was there during the argument had changed colour but shook her head, blaming the alcohol and went in the hunt for more...

Lauren groaned. Her dad and her uncle wasn't going to like this. She went to run her hands through her hair but found she had none to run her hands through. She narrowed her eyes, standing up, walking through to the hallway.

"You need to leave before Bianca gets back" Whitney said, walking down the stairs before walking into the kitchen. Lauren made a mental note to check why Whitney was being so cold with her and went to check her appearance in the mirror and screamed but her girly scream didn't come out. It was deeper and her appearance told her why...

Joey heard a loud groan/scream from downstairs and decided to take it out, taking some toilet before he left, his eyes glanced down at his appearance and narrowed his eyes. He appeared to have.. No. It must of been the hangover. He washed his face in the sink and went to get the towel, looking in the mirror and screamed...

Lauren looked upstairs at the sound of a girly scream; her girly scream. She rushed upstairs, checking every room and barged into the bathroom, seeing.. Herself.

"What the fuck is going on?" She exclaimed, staring. She was going mental. She was in Joey's body and he was... In hers?

"You tell me, Lauren! Are we hungover or just dreaming? What?" He proclaimed, sighing loudly when Whitney came rushing upstairs.

"Joey, leave Lauren alone. She said she wants nothing to do with me" Whitney told Lauren, thinking it was Joey, grabbing what Whitney thought was his arm and pulled him downstairs. Joey quickly followed them. Whitney slammed the door and turned to him.

"Well that got rid of him didn't it? What do you want to do today then, Lauren?" She asked him, smiling.

Lauren stood in the square, staring at Whitney's house in shock, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ah, Joseph, rough night was it?" Her Uncle Derek's voice came. Of course, he was talking to her because he thought she was Joey because she was Lauren but trapped on his body. She turned, swallowing loudly and fished around in Joey's pocket, finding his keys, remembering he lived with her Nan and Poppy and walked off, wondering what the hell she was gonna do.


	2. Chapter 2

Certainly Not Just A Hangover.

Chapter 2-

Lauren walked into Cora's house, wondering how the hell she was gonna do. She headed towards the stairs when the sound of her Nan's voice stopped her.

"Young man, you owe me rent" Lauren sighed. She wasn't going to get used to this. People thinking she was Joey.

"Erm, yes, it's upstairs. I'll get it" She replied, coughing, not used to the deepens of his voice.

"And take a shower, you stink of alcohol" Cora added, lightening a cigarette.

"Yes, shower, good idea" Lauren said, still in daze over the whole thing and headed upstairs, taking a towel from the airing cupboard. She tried to find Joey's room, finding it when she realised he was in Bradley's old room. She gasped, as she walked around, finding it weird to find Joey's belongings in the room, not Bradley's but they wasn't Joey's anymore, they were hers. She left the room, the towel tucked under her arm and walked into the bathroom, stripping for the shower, trying her best not to look down as she did. She didn't fancy looking at her cousin naked. She kept her head as she showered, making a mental note that baths will be better in the future, until she returned to her own body, that's if she ever did. She shuddered at the thought.

•••

Joey walked into Lauren's house, figuring it would be the best thing to do right now. He walked into the living room, looking around.

"Unc-, Dad? Mum? Abi?" He called , running his, no Lauren's, hand over her throat as he did, not used to such a girly voice.

"Ah, you are home, Lauren, that's good. I thought you had passed out into a coma" Tanya said, walking into the living room.

"Sorry. I did pass out but I'm here now" Joey replied, smiling but it felt weird and suddenly stopped.

"You're hungover. Go and sleep it off. I will bring you some food up in a bit" Tanya told him. He nodded, heading upstairs, almost running. Now having long and skinny legs oppose to his own was gonna take a lot of getting used to. He walked into Lauren's bathroom to walk in on Abi getting changed. He groaned loudly but Lauren's high pitch squeal came out and slammed the door shut, standing outside.

"I'm your sister. We share a room. Just do what we always do. Look the other way, drama queen" Abi's voice shouted from the room.

No, thank you, Joey thought to himself and went to the bathroom, needing the toilet. He found the zipper of Lauren's extremely tight skinny jeans and unzipped them after an effort, pulled down her kickers and stood up when he realised he was now a girl and girls sat whilst on a toilet. He shook his head, sighing and quickly sat on the toilet. This was gonna take a lot of getting used to. Once he had finished, he stood up before realising girls also wiped themselves after using the toilet. He shuddered at this thought, gathering a lot of toilet roll around his hand, no Lauren's he mentally corrected himself, and wiped. This was too weird. He quickly stood up, pulling the clothes back on and headed straight towards the sink, to wash his hands, concluding he would be developing a serious OCD problem whilst in Lauren's body.

•••

Lauren stared in the mirror once she had showered. Joey's hair once he had showered was nightmare, much like hers. She looked around for something to tame it but found nothing. Okay, desperate times called for desperate measures. She had heard Poppy leave for work a while back. She sneaked into Poppy's room, finding her hair dryer and brush and walked back to Joey's room.

A blow dry seemed to tame his hair a little. It was presentable but not his usual style. He was probably gonna kill her when he saw it but she didn't care. She looked in the wardrobe for some clothes.

"Why is everything so tight looking?" She wondered out loud, pushing past another pair of tight jeans.

•••

Okay, he didn't like this situation, not at all. He was looking through Lauren's clothes to find something to wear when he stopped at her underwear drawer. He swallowed loudly before opening it. He pulled out some garments, to look at and see what he could wear.

"Okay, the girl has good taste in underwear, I will give her that" He said out loud, looking at a black lacy bra.

"Are you okay, Lauren?" Abi asked, walking into the room, making Joey jump and quickly slam shut the underwear drawer. He then realised he was still holding the bra and chucked it behind him.

"Me? I'm fine. Good. Can I get dressed in peace, please?" He questioned, speaking rather quickly.

"You're so weird" Abi proclaimed, before leaving

•••

Lauren was walking through the market when a small arm dragged her into the alleyway near the vic. Okay, this can't be good, she thought when a pair of soft lips attacked her. She didn't have time to scream when she realised Lucy was kissing her, obviously thinking it was Joey. Lauren had no idea what to do as Lucy's hands and lips were working over time. She had to do something or she would be having sex with her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Certainly Not Just A Hangover.

Chapter 3-

Lauren had never felt so awkward in her life. Pressed against the wall, she was finding it hard to push Lucy away because she thought she was Joey. Her lips against his neck, undoing the jeans Lauren finally decided was suitable to wear and before Lauren knew Lucy had Joey's...Lauren wasn't even going to think the word, in her hand.

"Fuck, Lucy" Lauren hissed. Okay, Joey seemed to like this, he seemed to like it alot. This was too much. Her best friend was giving her a handjob, thinking she was her cousin, the boyfriend Lauren didn't know Lucy had anymore.

"Lucy, stop, please" Lauren said, trying to push Lucy away but failed.

•••

Joey walked out of Number 4, trying to get used to having long hair. It was driving him crazy. He walked past the vic, hearing his voice, sounding worried and desperate. Realising it was Lauren, he listened...

"Lucy, stop, please, I'm begging you, just stop"

"Joey, I know you like it. Your body is telling me so" Lucy's reply was. Joey froze. Lauren could probably do a lot of damage if she pushed Lucy away properly being in his body.

"Shit" He swore out of loud, rushing to the alleyway, opening the door to see Lucy all over him, correction Lauren.

"Lauren. This isn't what it looks like" Lucy said, stepping away, sighing.

"Could we have a word?" Joey asked Lauren, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, stepping away.

"Don't have a go at him, Lauren. He didn't do anyway" Lucy told him. This was getting too weird. Lauren walked past him, sighing, out of the alleyway.

"Not here. The park" Joey said to her. She nodded and they headed to the park.

•••

"First thing, what the hell have you done to my hair?" Joey proclaimed, once they were at the park and out of earshot, pointing.

"I had to blow dry it. Excuse me for not know what to do with a guys hair!" Lauren replied, sighing.

"You did what?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't talk. Have you at least try to blend my foundation? I have slag lines" She replied, sighing, moving forward and blended it in, wiping the excess foundation on Joey's jeans.

"I can't believe you just did it" He said in shock.

"What? I am not looking stupid just because it's you in my body! I mean serious what are you wearing? That top doesn't go with that skirt. I look stupid!" She said, sighing.

"No improvement from usual then, Lauren" He replied, laughing. She groaned, going to hit him but he stopped here, grabbing her by the arm. It felt weird holding his arm like this

"Remember you're in my body and I don't want to be branded as a women beater" Joey told her. This was too weird, looking at himself straight in the eye.

"Whatever" She sighed, moving away.

"You gotta stop saying that. That would never come out of my mouth. I have a rep to think of here" He replied, sighing.

"Your rep? That's what you are worried about? This is actually perfect. I can ruin you. Just like that" Lauren said, smirking, clicking her, no his, fingers together.

"You wouldn't dare" He replied, walking closer, narrowing his eyes

"Try me" She told him, before walking off, laughing to herself.

"Works both ways then. Game on!" He shouted after her.

Next:

How do Lauren and Joey plan to ruin each other?


	4. Chapter 4

Certainly Not Just An Hangover.

Joey woke the next morning, groaning, rubbing his forehead, as he opened his eyes to see he still had Lauren's small hands and was still in her bed. He sat up, groaning, masses of brunette waves covering his face. He pushed it out the way, sighing and stepped out of bed, glancing at the mirror opposite the bed, half smiling at Lauren's reflection. She was kinda of beautiful, especially in a morning. He shook his head, groaning, remembering the deal they had. She was gonna ruin him and he was gonna return the favour. He smirked to himself and headed towards the shower.

•••

Lauren woke to find herself still in Joey's body. This was not just a hangover, this was some kind of trick. She didn't believe in any form of magic but something was going on. She sat up, realising she had another problem. She had Joey's morning visitor. She stared at it, not sure what to do. It freaked her out, looking at it but she didn't know what to do. It was just stood up, staring right at her. She grabbed a book from the bedside table, nudging it, hoping it would go away but it wouldn't. She groaned, grabbing a towel and headed towards the shower.

•••

"Lauren, what the hell are you wearing?" Abi proclaimed, as Joey walked into the kitchen, in Lauren's shortest skirt and low cut top with boots.

"What? It's summer, Abi. Get with the program!" He replied, smiling.

"Get with the program? Since when do you say that?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. Damn, Joey thought. So that wasn't a good enough bratty teenager comment.

"Something new" He shrugged, walking towards the kettle, making a cup of tea.

"Since when do you have tea? You always start the day with a strong black coffee" Abi questioned, walking over.

"Something new" He repeated, sighing.

"Okay, I don't know who you are or what you have done with my sister but I want Lauren back, not this weirdo that seems to have taken over her body" Abi exclaimed, not realising the irony of her comment and walked out of the room.

"Me and you both, sister, me and you both" Joey said to himself, taking a sip of drink and made some breakfast...

"What the hell are you wearing?" Lauren hissed, walking over to Joey in the square, gasping at the clothes he had decided to wear.

"Clothes, Lauren, clothes. You don't need to act dumb. You're in my body now. Dumb isn't cute on me" He replied, smiling, sitting down on Arthur's bench.

"Oh, you're playing it that way are you? Well luckily for me, I have a bank card with at least £500 in it for new clothes. And I know the pin. So bring it on, cousin!" Lauren proclaimed, smirking, holding the bank card up and skipped off.

Could she make me look any more gay right now? Joey thought himself, standing up, aiming to go after her when Lucy came out of her house, running over to him.

"Lauren, wait, please" Joey sighed and turned to her, not sure what to except.

"What's up?" He asked, sighing.

"About yesterday. I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't go near Joey again but I can't help it. I think I love him" She replied. He stared at her, mouth slightly open.

"Lauren, say something, please"

"Erm, Luce, maybe you should move on yeah? He doesn't feel the same" He finally replied before running off, not sure what to say to her declaration.

•••

Lauren smirked to herself as she pulled out the clothes she had brought. Coloured male skinny jeans. Patterned shirts. She laughed to herself before getting ready, choosing some pinky red jeans and a blue and white bird top. She couldn't of made Joey look anymore gay if she tried. She walked downstairs. Poppy was walking out of the kitchen, staring at her.

"Joey? Wow, is this a new look?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it is. I rather like it. Now if you don't mind, I am off out" Lauren replied, laughing before heading out.

•••

"I'm telling you, we should go out tonight" Fatboy told Tyler in the vic. Joey was walking past them when Fatboy called him over, thinking he was Lauren.

"Luscious Lauren, you'll come out won't you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow when his phone buzzed, a text from Poppy.

"You're not gonna believe this" Fatboy laughed, staring at his phone.

"What's up, Fats?" Tyler asked, interested.

"Her cousin" Fatboy pointed at Joey who looked up "Just left the house in pink skinny jeans"

"I'm gonna kill her" Joey muttered, standing up and left, heading over to his house, knocking on the door.

"Ah, Lauren. What can I do for you?" Poppy answered the door, all smiles. Joey pushed past her, heading upstairs and walked into his room, looking in his wardrobe and seeing the clothes Lauren had brought. He stared in disgust at them. Bile raising in his throat. Poppy had followed him, laughing.

"I think your cousin is secretly gay. Lucy just texted me, saying she has just seen Joey kissing a guy!" Poppy exclaimed, laughing.

"I'm going to kill that cousin of mine" Joey proclaimed, pushing past Poppy and headed down the stairs, dialling his phone from Lauren's.


	5. Chapter 5

Certainly Not Just A Hangover

AN/ sorry I haven't updated for a while. Haven't been inspired but now Lauren's back and after the cuteness of last night's episode I feel inspired again!

Joey raced to the club, groaning as he found it hard to run in Lauren's body. He stormed into the club, looking around.

"Ah, Lauren, your cousin is quite something. Using me to stay in the closet, I wouldn't of guessed" Lucy said, walking up to him.

"Where is sh-, he?" Joey quickly corrected himself, coughing.

"Men's bathroom but you might not wanna go in there. It won't be pretty" Lucy replied but Joey had already gone, storming into the men's toilet.

"I know you're in here! Lucy just told me!" He shouted, banging on the first toilet door. It remained quiet. He groaned, getting out his phone, ringing Lauren when he heard laughing behind him.

"Maybe being in this body is going to be funner then I thought. See you around" Joey turned around and saw Lauren, smirking at him. He still found it weird to look at himself this way and she walked off. He followed her, grabbing her arm.

"I need to know, did you?" He asked, swallowing loudly.

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out. See you around, Joey" She replied, chuckling and walked away.

"Fine, she wants to play it that way? Little girls who play with fire get their fingers burnt" He muttered, turning to the bar and ordered a double vodka.

•••

Lauren woke the next morning, smiling as she sat up. Of course she hadn't slept with anyone whilst in Joey's body but it was fun winding him up. She showered and changed for the day, sighing. She missed her own body. She missed her own bed. She just wanted her life back but she didn't want to the first one to admit it. She changed and walked out, to see her father having a go at her, correction Joey. Great, she thought, what had he done?

She walked towards them, sighing.

"Joey, now isn't a good time" Max said, holding his hand up to her.

"Yeah, Joey, now isn't a good time" Joey mocked, in Lauren's bratty tone. Lauren narrowed her eyes at him, scoffing.

"Don't speak to your cousin like that, Lauren. Being a brat won't get you anywhere" Max told Joey, obviously thinking it was Lauren.

"Yeah, Lauren, don't speak to your cousin like that" Lauren said, smiling.

"You two are weird. Maybe you can get some sense out her and she won't feel the need to get hammer and embarrass herself" Max sighed and walked away. Joey went to turn away but Lauren stopped him.

"You got drunk? Why?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't that your thing, Lauren? To get drunk and make a fool of yourself?" He proclaimed, sighing.

"Don't get involved in something you don't know about. You don't wanna start this" She replied, not realising how cold Joey's voice could go.

"I know your parents think you have a problem and I know this morning I had the shakes and that it was from the withdrawal of alcohol" He told her, crossing his arms. Lauren didn't realise how much of a brat she could look at times.

"Don't mess with my problem, I'm being serious, Joey, don't mess with it. It's my problem and I'm gonna deal with it" She said, sighing.

"How can you when you're in my body? You have it easy whilst I have to deal with YOUR problem whilst you mess with my social life!" He proclaimed, walking into the square gardens. She sighed, realising that even though she hated him, he didn't deserve to have to deal with her problems.

"I didn't sleep with anyone last night. I couldn't go through it. I don't like that kind of stuff as girl so I'm certainly not gonna do as a boy just to get one over my cousin" She told him, sighing, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Well that's a relief. I was having all sorts of nightmares" He admitted, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm not down for that kind of stuff" She laughed as Lucy walked into the gardens.

"Well here he is! Next time you want to use a girl to hide your secret, don't use me!" Lucy said, narrowing her eyes. Joey stood up, the need to defend himself, forgetting for a moment, he wasn't himself, he was in Lauren's body.

"Lauren, is there a problem? Do you want to defend him over me, your best friend?" Lucy questioned, raising an eyebrow. Lauren sighed, looking up at Joey when she realised his, her hand was shaking. She lifted her, his to feel it. It felt weird, holding her own, small hand in his bigger hand but it was apparent, the shaking. She never felt so guilty in her whole life.

"Lauren, you're shaking, sit down" She said. Joey turned to her, nodding and sat down.

"What's going on between you two?" Lucy demanded, crossing her arms.

"Erm.. Lauren isn't well at the moment. Think it's just a bug or something. Best if you go, Luce" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Don't Luce me, Joey. You lost that right a long time ago" Lucy said, coldly.

"Oh my god, just get over yourself!" Joey proclaimed, groaning. Lauren stared at him, sighing.

"What did you just say, Lauren?!" Lucy said, walking closer to her. Lauren knew a fight was about to break out and Joey wouldn't fight a girl, even in her body.

"Lucy, just go. Now isn't a good time" Lauren sighed. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away.

"First you have to deal with my problem, then you have deal with my bipolar best friend!" Lauren proclaimed, laughing.

"Sorry, it's easy to forget I'm you" Joey admitted, sighing. Lauren couldn't help this was a start of a uneasy friendship.


End file.
